1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved structure of a combined card with stickers, and in particular to one for greeting cards, postcards or photograph-sticking paper and writing cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally only a portion of the postcard, greeting card or photograph can be written on, because of the special printing treatment the illustration portion thereby decreasing the practicality of such items. The sticker is generally cut after printing and when in use, the sticker is removed to adhere on any design position of a card. The sticker and the card are separately manufactured, packaged, and sold, and so the sticker itself does not have any additional function.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a combined card and sticker, wherein the sticker can be removed from the card and adhered on any desired position of the card, and the card can be written on.
This invention is related to an improved structure of a combined card with stickers, and in particular to one for greeting cards, postcards or photograph-sticking paper and writing cards.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved combined card with removable stickers wherein the stickers can be removed from the card and adhered on any desired position of the card, and the card can be written on.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a card with removable stickers includes a sticker assembly includes a first layer of small stickers on which are printed different pictures and are cut to facilitate their removal, a second layer of backing paper having a back side which is colored with an opaque, reflective, copper-colored material, a third layer of adhesive, a fourth layer of double-sided release paper, a fifth layer of removable film made of transparent resin, and a sixth layer of adhesive, and a card adhered to the six layer of adhesive, whereby when in use, the backing paper is first removed, and then the double-sided release paper is removed from the transparent removable film leaving the transparent removable film on the card, thereby enabling illustration of the card to be completely seen and the stickers be adhered on the removable film, and writing can also be done on the film.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.